Severus' Last Goodbye
by Alania Black
Summary: 5 OCAUHPSM: BWSS. Companion piece to “Table”. Bill’s thoughts when he kills Severus.


This is part 5 of the OFFICIAL CHIBI ALANIA UNWRITTEN HARRY POTTER SLASH MONTH!

_This month, from Monday July 11th 2005 until Wednesday August 11th 2005, I am having an Unwritten Harry Potter Slash Month - I have found 30 different Harry Potter slash couples that have 3 or less fics written about them in and each day, I will post a one-shot fic about that couple._

_1 month: 30 days: 30 couples: 30 fics: 1 author._

_Now, for the fun part! On the 31st August, one person who has shown me support and encouragement will find a lovely little email in their inbox offering them a fantastic prize for their support._

_So, review (leave email addresses if you haven't logged in, please), give me support and ye shall receive threefold!_

And today we have Mr. Severus Snape and Mr William Weasley.

WARNINGS: Character death, slash, flashbacks.

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter 6 is released tomorrow. Do you honestly think, if I was J. K. Rowling, I would be here, rather than on a rocket to the moon to hide from upset fans who try to kill her for pulling another Sirius on us?

SUMMARY: #5; OCAUHPSM: BW/SS. Companion piece to "Table". Bill's thoughts when he kills Severus.

Severus' Last Goodbye.

The Dark Lord had called Bill forward to the centre of the circle, immensely pleased with his newest Death Eater's first kill.

He was even more pleased with his revelation of the spy, Severus. So much so, that Bill had been given the task of killing the already broken man.

Two Death Eaters dragged Severus forward, depositing him at Bill's feet, before melting back into the circle. Despite being weak, and in a lot of pain from the beatings inflicted upon him while Bill was "visiting" the Bones, Severus still struggled to face Bill, refusing to die whimpering at his feet like a coward.

"You," he coughed up blood, showing that he wouldn't really last long anyway. "Betrayed us..."

_/ "You betrayed us, Bill! How could you?"_

"_I'm sorry, Susan -"_

"_You're _sorry_? I just caught you making out with Severus Snape, and all you can say is "I'm sorry"?" Susan growled._

"_It was just a one-time thing, I swear! We were caught under the mistletoe, what else was I supposed to do?"_

"_How's about _not _kissing him!" /_

"... For them! They killed your family!" Severus struggled to finish.

_/ "The Death Eaters killed your uncles, and you're making out with one!"_

"_Severus is not a Death Eater! Besides, I only kissed him twice!" Bill argued. Susan Whitmore, his best friend, groaned in irritation._

"_That's twice more than you should have ever kissed him! And, if he's not one now, he soon will be! He'll be in Seventh Year soon - that's right, Mr. Fourth year, your little lover is going into Seventh year - and everyone knows that's when his type get Marked! You _promised _me, Bill, you promised, the last time, that you would never be with him again, and yet, less than a week later, I've caught you together again!"_

"_You cannot tell me who I can and cannot see!"_

"_And when he's a Death Eater? Will you become one too? Huh?"_

"_This is entirely stupid, you know that, right? Stupidity!" /_

"And what about Harry? Your friends? What about them, Bill?" Although Severus was steadily weakening, his voice was growing in strength and conviction.

_/ He knew Severus was glaring at him as he hugged Harry. The man was infuriating, even now, when it was Harry's Fourth year, not his._

_Severus knew Bill must feel something for the young Tri-Wizard competitor, even though he was young enough to be his son. It was something that afflicted everyone who had ever loved James Potter. Even the first time you meet him, you can feel his father in him, and you can't help the strange attraction._

_It was something Severus knew well. /_

"He's a boy hardly someone I would trust with my life against the Dark Lord. Anyone could walk up to him and kill him! I go with the side that will win. You should have too."

The memories were coming faster now.

_/ "Stick to the side that will win, Severus. Being with you will bring me nothing but pain, loss and prejudice. I've already lost Susan and Mark, I don't want to lose the respect of the rest of my House. So far, Susan and Mark haven't said anything, in deference to my once being their friend._

_That leniency will not last long." Severus snorted, hurt glimmering in his eyes._

"_So you're ending a perfectly good relationship for friends you no longer have. That's logical." Bill smiled sadly._

"_Logical or not, that's the way it is." /_

"They trusted you! How could you do this to them?"

_/ "We trusted you, Bill! You said you wouldn't see him anymore!" Susan was shouting at him again. Uncharacteristically, Mark Peters joined in._

"_I'm sorry, Bill, but if you won't end a seemingly meaningless relationship with him for us, then we obviously don't mean enough to you."_

"_Our friendship is over, Bill." /_

_/ Luckily, James never asked many questions about his past. He understood enough to know that Bill had fallen out with his friends a year or so ago, but never cared for more details. He seemed content that Bill had all the time in the world for his new lover, without old alliances getting in the way._

_Bill never brought his past relationship with Severus up. James would, obviously, not even consider that Bill hadn't kissed someone before, but past relationships were happily left in the past._

_Remus would sometimes ask about them, but Bill would turn the conversation to Sirius. It was the best way to get the Werewolf either in bed or out the door. /_

"Trust is meaningless and fragile. It is easily broken. It only works when both parties are getting what they want."

"And when they're not?"

_/ "How are you supposed to keep my trust when you won't tell me anything?" Sirius growled. Bill raised an eyebrow._

"_Should you and Remus really be arguing about this in front of us?" James asked dryly._

"_Yeah well, this is too much! He's been hiding away for days, ignoring me! This is the first I've seen of him!" Bill turned away from the guiltily, knowing he was the cause of Remus and Sirius' break up. /_

"The trust is gone, simple as that."

"They killed James, too. You were in love with him, and they killed him."

_/ "I have to go, love. I'll see you when we come out of hiding. I'm leaving her, Bill. We'll be a proper family, you, me and Harry." Bill curled against James in bed._

"_Don't go, not yet. Just stay with me a little while."_

"_We'll have all the time in the world once Voldemort's dead."_

"_What if he isn't killed?"_

_James never answered him. /_

"James is dead. It doesn't matter what he thinks now, does it?"

"Please, Bill. You're not a murderer."

_/ Bill killed the man before he could wake. His wife woke when the green glow surrounded him. She went to scream when she saw her dead husband lying beside her._

_Bill never gave her a chance to. /_

The same familiar green light poured out of his wand, drawing the life out of pained black eyes.

"I'm not a child any more, Severus."


End file.
